Saiya-jin or Not?
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: Chikyuu High Courtroom trial...defendants accused of being Saiya-jin wannabe's....kinda short, but I like it


Saiyajin Or Not?  
  


The Chikyuu High Courtroom, the site of many infamous trials, such as The State VS. Son Gokuo. But toady's trial rivals them all...it's a matter of pride...of dignity....of answering everybodies damned questions. All the Z Senshi are present...as well as a few other special guests....the only problem is extremely loud arguing. It had ot be stopped...  
  
*BANG! BANG! BANG!* Muten Roshi's gavel fell upon his desk hard, and the court room came to order. "Silence! Silence!" The crowd quieted down and Muten Roshi nods to the bailif, Cell. "Next time you have my permission to kill them...." Cell nods and folds his arms across his chest. Muten Roshi turns back towards the court room. "Now...we've called you all here today for a very good reason. We're here to determine whether certain people are, or are not Saiya-jins....." Roshi nods to Cell again. "Please bring the first one in...." Cell nods and walks out of the room for a moment, coming back a second later with Yamchua in shackles. He places Yamchua on the stand in front of the Judges desk and stands to the side. Muten Roshi eyes Yamchua questioningly. "Please state your name...." Yamchua looks up at Roshi and blinks. "Eh...Roshi you know my name....it's Yamchua..." Cell smacks Yamchua upside the head. "Adress the judge as 'Your Honor'." Roshi nods to Cell. "Thank you....now....'Yamchua'....please explain yourself...." Yamchua blinks again. "What do you mean?" Cell smacks him again. "Eh..Your Honor..." Roshi leans over his desk. "Why do you look like a Saiya-jin?" Yamchua sighs. "I don't, they look like me.....I've always had this hair, I've always had this face....is that all?" Cell grabs Yamchua by the neck and slams him into the floor then politely puts him back on the stand. "That's an insufficient answer....the Saiya-jin race was around long before you were....you are a suspected Saiya-jin wannabe...how do you plead?" Yamchua stops wobbling around and looks at Muten Roshi. "Innocent..." Roshi turns red in the face and his veins pop out of the side of his head. "YOU LIE! You are guilty! How else do you explain having a cool scar like that? Hmm? Only Saiya-jin's have cool scars in this neck of the woods, my friend. And your hair...it always stays straight up and spikey....a Saiya-jin trait. And your face....you even resemble a Saiya-jin! And the most heinous crime of all....you dress like Son Gokuo....have you NO sense of fashion? You are hereby found guilty and senteced to reorientation. I hope you enjoy your new life as a cabbit. Next!" Cell grabs Yamchua by the hair and drags him out kicking and screaming.  
  
A few minutes later, Cell walks in with Cloud handcuffed behind him with his head bowed. Cloud steps onto the stand and looks up at Muten Roshi. Roshi snickers and looks down at Cloud. "This should be interesting....please state your name...." Cloud remains silent. "I said state your name...." Getting no response again, Roshi narrows his eyes and nods to Cell. Cell punches Cloud in the mouth, who snaps his head back as a white finger appears over his head. "Cloud Strife..." Roshi nods. "That's better...now...Strife is it? How do you explain having such a cool name?" Cloud's face remains expressionless as he stares at Roshi. "Ask Squaresoft..." Roshi scratches his head. "What?" Cloud shrugs. "I don't know....let me rephrase that...ask my parents." Roshi narrows his eyes. "Your parents have nothing to do with this, let me remind you. You are the one being tried for being a Saiya-jin wannabe..." Cloud tilts his head to the side. "What's a Saiya-jin?" Roshi falls out of his chair, but climbs back up into it quickly. "WHAT'S A SAIYA-JIN?! A Saiya-jin is the race of people that you want to be like.....and you took it to another level. Your hair not only is spikey all the time, even when wet...it's also gold. And your eyes...they glow green-ish blue...you not only want to be a Saiya-jin...you want to be a Super Saiya-jin!" The crowd is outraged by this, and Bejita jumps out of his seat and points at Cloud. "You rat bastard!!" Roshi bangs his gavel against his desk, causing the gavel to break and flip across the room and hit Bejita sqaure between the eyes. Bejita falls over unconciouss and Roshi blinks. "Eh...order in the court...." he turns his attention back to Cloud. "Now...how do you plead?" Cloud lounges on the stand. "I don't plead...I stand firm in the fact that I'm the man simply because I am. I could wreck any of these 'Saiya-jins' hands down, no contest. Bitch, please, you must have a mental disease....I don't want to be a so called "Super Saiya-jin" I don't even want to be a Saiya-jin. I am what I am, and I'm damn proud. It's not my fault that I kick all ass and eveybody bows down before my might. Now look, I've had a very rough day...first I had to kill my arch-nemisis and save the world from certain doom, and then I get arrested by this green freak over here....all when I was about to get busy with my girl. And now your telling me that I'm a wannabe? I ask you...who wants to be who?" Roshi blinks and thinks for a moment. "You're very arrogant....another Saiya-jin trait. You are hereby found guilty and are sentenced to reorientation. I hope you enjoy your new life as a gilla lizard. Next..." Cell reaches out for Cloud, but Cloud kicks his hand away and breaks the shackles. Cloud reaches onto his back and draws his sword, seemingly from nowhere. "I don't have time to be messing around with y'all..." Cloud backflips off of the stand and jumps through the window, landing on a convieniently passing train. Roshi sighs "....next...."  
  
Cell walks into the stands, grabs Son Gohan and throws him onto the stand. "There ya go..." Gohan crashes into the stand and falls on his head. "Ack!" Roshi looks down at Gohan. "State yer danged name..." Gohan stands up. "Son Gohan..." Roshi inclines his eyebrow. "That's not what I've heard....'Great Saiyaman'......." Gohan rubs the back of his neck. "Heh heh...well, yeah...." The court room gasps in shock, even though everybody in creation knew, but Gohan didn't know they knew. Roshi sighs. "I'll make this quick...your a pussy. Saiya-jin's are not pussies. You are hereby found guilty of being a Saiya-jin wannabe. How do you plead? Guilty, I'm glad you came to grips with it so easily....you are hereby sentenced to reorientation, I hope you enjoy your new life as a real Saiya-jin." Gohan blinks and Cell grabs him by the neck and drags him out. Roshi yawns. "Well....that about wraps it up......get the fuck out of the courtroom....." Roshi gets up and walks out, and the crowd disperses.


End file.
